Revenants and Irreverence
Quest Dialogue 'Bamboo Guard Sobung: '''Dasoo needs to learn self respect. Sorry to bother you, but would you mind speaking with that Gravewatcher over there? His name is Dasoo, and he's been tasked with dispeling the Revenants. The last time I asked for an update, he was very upset and defensive. It's not my intention to hurt his feelings, but I need an update. Perhaps he will be willing to speak with you. Talk to Dasoo '''Gravewatcher Apprentice Dasoo: '''The smell of burning corpses is making me nauseous. Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested, unless you have something to clear my sinuses. '''You: '''Sobung sent me. '''Gravewatcher Apprentice Dasoo: '''Oh, my apologies. I didn't realize Sobung sent you. Sobung means well, but he expects me to perform miracles overnight. '''You: '''What's happening? '''Gravewatcher Apprentice Dasoo: '''Someone corrupted the spirits of the dead and transformed them into Graveyard Revenants. Revenants are almost always drawn to a particular corpse or object, something that belonged to someone who died with a lot of resentment. Resentment is all I sense around Sobung. He should be grateful I'm still here. I may have figured out what's drawing the revenants. A Bamboo Militia soldier named Gak Toshi died recently and was buried here. Gak Toshi died in battle less than a week ago. His body must have an amulet or necklace that is drawing the revenants here. They feed off resentment and pain, sort of like Sobung... only worse. I'm too... shaken up to search for him. Maybe you can help. Your sinuses seem to be clear. All you have to do is defeat some Graveyard Revenants. I'm not certain how many, but once you've gotten several of them peeved and steaming, Gak Toshi will appear wearing the necklace. Gak Toshi will try to kill you. Defeat him, grab his necklace, and take it to Pango. He's with the Scouting Party in the forest. Apparently, Pango and Gak Toshi were friends when they were both still alive. They say nothing dissolves resentment like friendship. Of course, people say lots of things... Defeat Graveyard Revenants in the Moonshade Cemetery to summon Gak Toshi and obtain his necklace '''Revenant Gak Toshi: '''You are... Blackram Pirate? Hehehe. Good. I will kill you for what you did to me! -Acquired Gak Toshi's Necklace- Talk to Pango at the Scouting Party '''Bamboo Guard Pango: '''The fighting never stops. Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. '''You: '''This belonged to Gak Toshi. '''Bamboo Guard Pango: '''The necklace. He was buried with this! I watched them lower him into the ground. Did he... Did his corpse come back to life? ''Thought: Gak Toshi was a gentle soul. What sort of fiend would animate his corpse. Gak Toshi died fighting the Blackram, but he would never attack an innocent person. The necklace was a gift from his parents. They were killed in a Blackram raid when he was very young. That's why he joined the Bamboo Guard. Thank you for bringing this to me. Maybe now my friend can find peace. Rest easy, Gak Toshi. Service. Honor. Sacrifice. -Gained 270 XP- Category:Side Quests